issuingordersfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Claude
Joe Claude is the second of two characters roleplayed by veteran user Kitty on Issuing Orders. Corporal in IO's current only non-British division, the 3 ID 3rd Armour BDE, and has been well-known of late for the brutal scars on his face. Character History Joe was born in 1915, Germany. His family were Jewish and even then decades before the persecution of the Jews was even heard of, hatred towards that race were around and Joe remembers when he was a little kid, being sneered and jeered at by older school children. He was born into a wealthy family, two other siblings, both older girls, Maria and Lilia, and his parents, Marta and Joseph Claude. His parents were both bank workers but as the rise of Hitler was just around the corner and rumours were arising, they knew that if they were to survive they must move out of Germany as soon as possible and so travelled across the “pond” to the United States. Joe can remember the day he was told by his parents that they were moving, it was the 12th June 1925, and he was 10 years old. It was a bright sunny day, he had been playing out in the garden and Marta and Joseph had come up to him when he was sitting on the ground playing with his tin soldiers. Their faces were grave and serious and Joe knew that something was up, his father had knelt down and explained in a calm voice that they were moving to a far away place that would be special and that he had to be a good boy for the next few weeks as it was a tricky time for the family. So that was that, a few words and as suddenly as Joe had been told, they were all on a plane and making towards the country of golden that was the USA. Joe’s parents decided that to be safe, they were to send their children to a Catholic school in New York city, the Claude family were known among many people to be Catholic, Joe never knew the real reason why he was a Catholic as he was so young when he was told to become one. As a student, Joe had never been good, he was a trouble maker and rather preferred to go off on his own in the woods and play on his own as his sisters were never the type to go and play soldiers in the dark woods that surrounded his home in New York. Joe left school at the age of 15 and became a barber in a local shop, he had always enjoyed cutting things and barber work seemed the best idea, he worked in that industry for 6 years and then went on to become a technician at a local car factory, he enjoyed the job that he did as he found cars very interesting and exciting. The Great Depression was looming over the US, especially in New York and this turned the tables on Joe who had been getting a good pay until he walked into work one morning and found that he had been “temporary retired from duty” in other, more hateful words – sacked. Joe was out of a job for two solid years, nothing seemed to be coming round, every single day he went to job interview to job interview but no one wanted him. His family tried all their might to help him, they were struggling as it was, his sisters had emigrated to the United Kingdom three years since and were living a well to do life, married and happy over there, so they could do nothing. When I say he was out of a job for two solid years, I meant a permanent job not a temporary one, for Joe did get a few here and there at local bars and shops but only temporary, maybe lasting two months or three if he was lucky. By 1939 things seemed to be looking up for Joe as the Depression was coming to an end at last and just as war was declared in Europe, Joe got his job back as a technician in the same car factory as he had been in two years previous. Things were going swimmingly in the US, news of the War was being talked about nearly everyday and people were going around saying that it would be about time that the US would go into it. The Claude family had a personal family connection with the war as most of their friends back in Germany were in the war now, but they did not know the fate that would happen to their Jewish friends… 7th December 1941 was the day that would change the lives of many people, it was the day that Pearl Harbour was bombed, and the day after, the US had entered the war. To be honest, Joe didn’t jump at the chance to fight for his country; he was 26, had a good job and didn’t want to leave it now that he had only got it back. It was his parents that persuaded him to go, they told him that it was right of him to fight for his country and serve the nation that had helped them, they said that he was a coward because he didn’t join up immediately and this hurt Joe so he went to the War Office and signed for one of the most dangerous jobs in the USA army – Paratrooper, 101st Airborne – Easy Company in 1942 when it was made. He became promoted to a Corporal in the same year that he joined due to his experience with machines and he actually enjoyed it until he was under the control of Major Nick Hughe, the man was a complete nightmare – Joe wrote in his diary one evening – made us do 4 miles twice up the hill this morning before breakfast. After months of training in the US, Easy Company were deported to England, and here now is Joe awaiting the word to go over to France and fight the Germans…but does he really have the courage to actually kill one? Military History Joe was last seen on Allied soil in the pub in England with his friend Daniel Brennan who he became friends, he then went out to France and was captured by the medic Erhard Strumfelder, who tortured him by cutting lines into his face with a knife, he soon was questioned by Dieedrik van de Vlakte, and when he didn't give information about what the Allis were up to, Strumfelder tortured him by hanging him to the ceiling and beating him. Joe was rescued by Vlakte, they made their way out of Germany and back to Allied France, Joe met up with Daniel Brennan once again, and a little girl Adelheid, the hospital in which Joe and Daniel were in was suddenly blown up....luckily they all survived. Category:Characters of Issuing Orders